PotterWHAT
by peachsrock
Summary: Megan and Superboy want to know who Harry Potter is but end up only getting an annoying song and an angry Archer.  *Want a laugh read this*


Megan had been typing up her book report for what felt like hours now and still hadn't got it done. Megan was waiting for the rainbow circle to stop moving when four of her teammates (Robin Aqualad Artemis and Wally) came bargeing in each reading a strange book with a boy with a lighting scar on his forehead on the cover of it while simultainistly checking their cell phones for something.  
>"What are you guys doing?"<br>Megan asked she cocked her head to the side in confusion. They didn't answer. Just then Superboy walked in he took a double take of Artemis and Wally who were actually sitting together and not bickering he then gave another confused look at Megan. She shrugged after a minute and a half of sitting in awkward silence with Superboys arm around her staring at the 4 in front of them. Than Wally said something like Marry Potter or Harry Smotter.  
>"Harry potter? Who's Harry Potter?"<br>asked Superboy And with that all 4 of the teenagers heads snapped up right.  
>"You don't know who Harry Potter is."<br>Robin asked in disbelif  
>"Group meeting!" Wally yelled all 4 of the sidekicks huddled up in the middle of the room whispering until they seemed to come to some kind of agreement they all then nodded and ran off in differrent directions.<br>Wally was the first back **(DUH...)** he was wearing black and yellow gloves a black and yellow knit cap and a yellow and black scarf**(Hufflepuff)**. Next came Artemis she wore green hoop earring, a green cap and evergreen headpones. **(Slytherin)**The third was Robin a light Blue and gold tie wrapped arond his forehead ,a few blue and gold braclets on his wrist and dark blue and gold sunglasses **(Ravenclaw)**and the last was Aqualad a neatly tied Gold and red tie on his neck.**(Gryffindor)** "Okay?" Megan said caustioly. Suddenly somewhat annoying electro music began to play.  
>(this is the part where it gets werid)<br>Robin began to sing.  
><em>I'm a ravenclaw, I like to read books,When i cast spells their off the friggin hook.<em>

_Suddenly Aqualad appered next to him and began to sing._

_I'm a Gryffindor, I fly with my friends, Weíll never back down and fight to the end._

_Artemis cut in and sang with the music._

_I'm a Slytherin, I am very rich, I'll go on a date with whoever gets the snitch._

_She sang the last verse with a flirty smirk and a toy snitch in her hand Wally cut in and sang the next part_

_I'm a Hufflepuff, Just stayin relaxed gimme drinks and friends No feuds, we got tact._

_He brushed some imaginary dust off his shrit as Artemis started to talk._

_"Ewwwwww who brought the hufflepuff?"  
>Arty snorted.<br>"Hey i'm just trying to have a good time over here."  
>Wally said back lazily holding a water bottle in his left hand.<em>

_A good tiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmeeeeeee, a good tiiiiiimmmmmmmeeee!_

_They all sang except Wally. Robin smirked and began to sing again trying to keep pace with the music._

_I'm a Ravenclaw, I've got wit beyond measure i can catch a snitch, Like its caught up in a tether!_

_Arty smiled at Robin then started to sing._

_I'm a Slytherin, The house of a snake, Come get in my way And get tossed in the lake._

_Artemis snickered and winked at Wally he stuck his tonuge out Aqualad began to sing next._

_I'm a Gryffindor, And we own the sky, Yeah we always win with our rally cry._

_Suddenly Robin came up next to him bobbing his head to the music and watched as Artemis brought her fist up to her face like a wrestler and sang the next part._

_I'm a Slytherin, The top of my class, If you disagree I'll kick your muggle ass_

_The music stopped and Robin lowered his shades to his nose.  
>"Uh Artemis do you even know what Harry Potter is?"<br>Artemis took out some of the Harry  
>Potter series and said. "I haven't read all the books but i've seen all the movies." she took out a few disks as proof.<em>

_Everyone sang the next part excluding Arty._

_Lets beat her uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuppp lets beat her uuuuuuuuuuuuuuupppp. they threw fake punchs as a result._

_Arty started to sing again but a little reluctantly._

_I'm a Slytherin, A big fan of snape, If its a MoM album we have to say Snape._

_Wally sang the next part with a proud grin on his face._

_I'm a Hufflepuff, Were true to the end, united we stand, So i stand with my friends._

_He zoomed next to Robin and threw a brotherly arm around his sholder they both started swayying to the music. Artemis joined them they stood there grinning ear to ear as Aqualad sang_

_I'm a Gryffindor, As brave as they come,And my namesake sword will get the job done_

_Aqualad struck a dramatic pose and let Robin sing his part_

_I'm a Ravenclaw, My brain is super fast, Like Sheldon Cooper, But not a total ass_

_"So whose this Sheldon Cooper guy anyway Robin?" Aqualad asked "Its on the show the big band theory" Robin replied_

_"Your out of the band." Wally said bluntly_

_HE'S NO SPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK  
>everyone sang this part except Robin who looked beyond sad.<br>I don't wanna GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO._

_"That didn't exactly answer my question" Superboy said.  
>Artemis angrily took out a dvd that said chamber of secrets on it and slid it in the blu-ray player "Shut up and watch" then she pressed play.<em>


End file.
